Meme Queen
Karen (jap. カレン), better known as the Meme Queen (jap. ミームの女王 Mīmu no Joō), in the community known as Meme-chan (jap. ミームちゃん), is the female protagonist of Normie Prince and the Queen of Memes. Biography Karen's previous design was far simpler because she wore everything except the striped socks (which she is wearing now). She has green eyes and black hair, while her bangs cover her right eye, and makes her look slightly Gothic. Combining that with a really big chest, she earns the title of Big tiddy Goth girl. Her clothes are similar to a gym uniform as it consists of a pale T-shirt with a blue decoration around her neck, and a navy-blue skirt. What isn't in contrast with her attire is her jade-coloured striped socks, which go over the knees, and regular brown shoes. She also wears a yellow bracelet on her right hand, and has a crown on her head which not only identifies her as the Meme Queen, but is also her subspace, in which Chungus rests. Before meeting Rob, she had two B badges (blood type B emoji) on each side of her chest. Of course, when she did, she took one from her right breast and gave it to him, and she was left with one B badge. She now uses it communicate with Rob from a distance. Her personality is cheerful most of the time. She's also greatly into memes, finding herself making them and showing them to the Internet, hence the name. Whenever she talks, she always inserts a meme, regardless of its popularity (like My name is Jeff). This is, of course, more apparent during the encounter with Rob. Karen's birth info isn't available anywhere. In fact, nobody even knows her birth date, nor her birth place. Because of this, nobody knows her real age, either. She even says it herself, saying she's ??? years old, which Rob interprets as lack of her own info. Besides not having an accurate age, she also doesn't have a name. She does have various nicknames, but one of them is the infamous Meme Queen. She was dubbed that way because of her obsession with memes, and her will to show that by incorporating them in regular conversations, even if the meme is dead. Naturally, she dislikes using the really old memes, such as the troll face. She does use certain catchphrases like "yikes," "oof," "mood," etc. Despite her meme-y nature, she doesn't have any ill intentions, and will do her best to protect Rob from any danger. She often clings onto Rob to show her affection towards him. She's also managed to befriend most of his friends, but is mostly cold towards the Fantastic Hoe. Rob is the only normie Karen doesn't hate, mostly due to the reason that he really wants to get to know the culture he was never aware of before. It is believed that she doesn't have any parents, either. They've either left her or have died long ago. She also doesn't really enjoy outings that much, especially when it involves a lot of people. She owns a pet of her own, and she's called him Chungus. He's a chubby rabbit creature which resides in Karen's subspace, located in her crown. He's capable of travelling quickly through that subspace and, on her command, leave the subspace and enter the real world. There, his stats are significantly lower. Karen often uses him as a shield, or a ride to different locations. Relationships Rob Karen and Rob became a couple on their second day of knowing each other. She was the one to say her feelings first. However, she was expecting a turn-down, or worse yet, a friendzone. However, after Rob told her what he felt about her, she interpret it as "love returned" and she agreed to start dating him. They both share a very special bond, even through memes. Fantastic Hoe Karen is very cold towards her because the Fantastic Hoe is mostly teasing Rob, often to the point of causing him discomfort. Fantastic Hoe is the subject of certain violent actions from Karen (including a fully-fledged punch from her which sent her away and back). The rest of the gang Though not traditionally friends with some of Rob's classmates, she takes liking to almost everyone. The one that she feels mostly connected with is Tom the Boy, whom she prefers to hang out besides Rob.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Stub